


Art for Sextown, U.S.A.

by deisderium art (Deisderium)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: An Unsurprising Lack of Personal Boundaries, Bad Hotel Coffee, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Road Trips, Underwear, ink and colored pencils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: Art for Sextown, U.S.A. by the delightful and hilarious whatthefoucault!





	Art for Sextown, U.S.A.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sextown, U.S.A.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237704) by [whatthefoucault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault). 

> I so enjoyed working with whatthefoulcault! As soon as I read the summary for Steve and Wade on a road trip, I knew I wanted to draw for it, because i was certain it would be hilarious, and i was SO correct. :D A brotp for the ages. <3


End file.
